Dreams Come True
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Oneshot - Kasumi Hiwada never believed that her dreams could come true and the love of her life would ever take notice in her. When she stumbles upon a certain fiery Phoenix that all changes and the dream becomes a reality.


**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything in this. Anything to do with Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki. The OC Kasumi and everything to do with her belongs to Drakenzar. And the song The Last Night belongs to Skillet.**

Hi everyone this is another oneshot that I wrote for a contest. I got the idea and inspiration from a roleplay I was doing and I wanted an excuse to write this. This is set at the end of G Revolution and I think does a good enough job of bringing things together. Well I'll let you get into the story, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Dreams Come True**

A young woman sighed in a breath of the cool night air as she walked along the path of a thin line of trees. She didn't really have any destination in particular. The young woman merely allowed her booted foot to carry her aimlessly along the peaceful atmosphere of Tokyo's scenery about her. She flicked a strong of her long lavender hair away from a pair of small oval glasses, the length of it cascading down to sway with her hips as she moved. Stopping briefly the lavender haired young woman glanced around at the beautiful nature that surrounded her.

_This looks like a pretty spot to take a break from my classes. Getting some sketching done will do me good after a long day of studying, _the young woman decided to herself.

Pulling out pencil and sketch pad from a shoulder bag she carried, the young woman settled down with her back against one of the tall trees. A dark purple ankle length trench coat with red lining on the inside, spread out about her as she sat down. The long sleeves of it kept her bare arms warm.

Underneath it she wore a light lilac halter style top with a pale blue at its edges. The shirt was tucked in neatly by a gold belt that had the same pale blue trim. The young woman propped her sketch pad on the knees of a pretty pair of royal blue dress pants. The cuffs of which having a gold colour as well just above her ankles. The gold hem of the pants meeting with the light brown boots as she shifted her footing to support her weight.

Once in a comfortable position under the tree, she began sketching the beautiful scene that unfolded before her. The pencil in the young woman's hand flowed in swift fluid strokes across the page. Each new line brought more and more of the wonderful image to life. After a while her careful, delicate hand halted in its tracks. The young woman was snapped from her concentration as a sharp, aggrivated cry pierced through the quiet wooded area.

_What was that?_ The young woman wondered with a start.

She jumped to her feet as there was another loud sound. It appeared that the cries didn't come from too far away. Packing up her things, the lavender haired young woman dashed off in the direction she'd heard it from.

_I hope that everything's alright. I better hurry to check out what's going on. Maybe I'll be able to help out somehow, _she thought to herself as she ran quickly.

A moment later she spotted a young man. He was in a different part of the same wooded area she herself had occupied. His back was to her so the young woman was unable to see his face. But his strange, unique looking appearance looked familiar to her.

He appeared to be sixteen, her own age and stood a head taller than she was herself. He was dressed in a casual, comfortable looking clothes. A pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt with a black vest worn overtop. The young man possessed hair of a two toned grey colour, his slate like bangs falling over his eyes. Though the young woman's view was obstructed she thought she glimpsed a bit of blue on his cheek against the stark white of his pale skin.

_Is that Kai Hiwatari? No way, it couldn't be... But he looks so much like him. Whoever he is I should go make sure he's okay, he's looking pretty beat up, _the lavender haired woman thought to herself.

She heard another irritated grunt come from her. One of his black gloved hands shot out to strike the tree that stood before him. The young man cursing out every obsinity that came to his mind.

"Damn fucking Brooklyn thinking he and that damn bastard Boris and their stupid BEGA can get away with whatever the hell they want! I hate this whole Justice Five thing, it's pointless. How does Tyson even hope to beat them? I would battle the damn bastards again myself but I don't even have Dranzer anymore now... I wouldn't stand a chance. Sure I won my battle... but at what cost? I was weak and allowed myself to get beaten so badly. How could I let a thing like this happen?

I don't even have Dranzer anymore to help get me through all this pain from my damn injuries! I can't believe he's gone now... Oh Dranzer, where are you now when I need you most? Please come back to me! Why won't you hear and come back to me? Why, Dranzer.... why?"

As the grey haired young man vented out his anger and frustrations he went to lash out at the unsuspecting tree again. Before he could do it anymore damage, the young woman caught his hand. Turning it over she inspected the bloodied, cut up knuckles of his exposed fingers.

"Don't you think you've hurt yourself enough?" The young woman scolded in a stern yet sweet tone of voice.

The grey head whipping around to finally meet her, the young man growled, "Hn, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You look like you should be in a hospital or something. Why don't you let me help you?"

"I said that I'm fine! Now leave me alone, I don't need help from you or anyone else!"

He glared darkly into her bright icy blue, violet eyes with deep violet orbs. The death glare made him look a little frightening and intimidating but the young woman fought to keep her cool. She was determined to not allow his dark look to bother her. Staring at each other, she was finally able to get a proper look at the young man. There was indeed blue marking on his pale face, etched out in four blue triangles over his cheeks. The young woman was also able to see the terrible state that her companion's body was in.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
**

A gasp escaped her as she realized his hands weren't the only part of him that was injured. His chest and torso were completely wrapped in bandages. The white linen also concealed his muscular arms in many places. The rest of him was covered in cuts and scratches that littered his body. There was also another thick bandage secured around his skull. The length of it reached down to conceal his right eye from view.

It was no wonder why there was a white tint to his already pale skin. It was plainly obvious to the young woman that he had lost an enormous amount of blood. Taking note on the deathly wounds it was clear that he desperately needed medical attention.

"It looks to me like you're in a lot of pain and need help. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Now sit down and stay still while I fix you up," the young woman beamed as she drew out a first aid kit.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need help! I am perfectly fine," the injured young man stubbornly growled, attemping to push her away.

Shaking her lavender head she scolded, "Oh stop being so stubborn. These bandages are starting to soak through with blood from how you keep exerting yourself. Now this is going to sting a little, okay?"

The young man silently gritted his teeth as the lavender haired young woman poured antiseptic over his wounds. He obliged her by plopping down on the ground. The young woman carefully changed the bandages as she replaced them with new ones. Her injured comrade had continued to object to it at first. But he must have got the message that she wouldn't listen as he eventually gave in and allowed her to tend to him.

Patching back up one of the more serious cuts, she beamed, "There you go, I'm all done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Um... you're the famous Beyblader Kai Hiwatari, right?"

"I suppose not but it still doesn't mean I have to like it. Yes my name's Kai, what of it? Let me guess you did all that just so I'd be obliged to give you an autograph or something like that?"

"No, I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt like that and in so much pain. I'm surprised to find you way out here, off on your own and in such a poor condition... What happened to you?"

"Why the hell should I tell you anything when I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kasumi Hiwada, so how did you get so hurt? If I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with that battle you were going on about," she replied hoping to receive an answer the second time.

"Yeah I'll admit, that battle was pretty intense and a really difficult one. Now I'm paying the consequences for it but it was worth it. If the G Revolutions can't win another match like that then it will be the end of Beyblading as we know it," explained Kai.

Unsure what he meant Kasumi wondered, "What? How could that happen?"

"You've watched the new and everything on the BEGA tournament, right? This one in charge of it, Boris Balkov is going to take over the sport if his team wins. Then after that he'll probably go on to take over the world. It's always the same thing with him... He claims that he's reformed himself and become good but someone like that can never change," Kai shook his grey head with a bitter sounding tone.

"How do you know that? People change, maybe he just needs to be given a second chance," the young woman suggested.

"No, not him! That basard doesn't deserve any chances! I know he doesn't because I guess you could say that he and I go way back," Kai stated as a shudder shook through his injured body.

Kasumi placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I know you've had a hard life, Kai. Why don't you tell me about what he did to you? It would help to talk about it though I won't make you tell me anything that you don't want to."

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
**

Shrugging off her hand, his violet gaze glanced away, "I don't know if I can... I don't like to talk about my past. It's pretty painful to think about it... But how would you know that I've had a hard life?"

"You seem like that kind of person with how cold and anti social you appear to be. I can see through that outter shell of yours to how you have emotions. And I can tell that deep down you really want to let people help you. Though I'd bet that all comes from your bad background. I'm here to listen if you want to try to talk about it," the young woman empathetically encouraged.

"I would like to... it's just hard with everything I've been through. I don't really know how to," Kai muttered out appearing as if he was unsure what to say. After a long pause he let out a sight and went on, "I guess with how you've fixed up my cuts you've probably noticed all the scars that I have, especially the ones on my back. It was Boris and my... grandfather who gave them to me. Boris works for my bastard of a grandfather... They punished me when I was little for refusing to listen to them and do what I was told. They're both crazy and insane and they just wanted to use me in their bid for world domination. My grandfather planned to take over during my first World Championship in Russia."

"That's terrible... wouldn't your parents have stopped such an awful thing from happening?" Kasumi gasped appaled that the young man's own family could hurt him like that.

"I barely knew my Mother as for my Father, I haven't seen him in a long time... He abandoned me when I was little, leaving me for Beyblading. My damn grandfather was there waiting to take me and hurt me when my Father left..."

Flinging her arms around the Beyblader, Kasumi cried, "Oh Kai... I'm so sorry you've had to suffer through all of that, all alone with no one to care for you... It's not right, you never should have been put through something so horrible!"

**The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

Tears flowed from her blue, violet orbs as the young woman buried her head into Kai's broad, strong chest. He winced slightly before relaxing against her. He embraced her in his arms and ran a hand through the young woman's long lavender hair. As she cried there in his arms the young man attempted to comfort her.

"It's alright, it's all in the past now... You don't need to worry yourself over me," Kai softly soothed, his words seeming to hitch in his throat.

"Are you sure? I just wish there was something I could do," she sniffled, glancing up into his deep iviolet depths that were full of concern.

"Yes, it's all in the past now. So there's not really anything that could be done about it anyway. But I guess being able to talk about it makes me feel a little better... You seem to be a good person and pretty understanding... Though I don't know why anyone would want to help me or care about my messed up problems..."

"Because you're a good person despite all the bad experiences you've been put through. I've been there and it's no fun, so I've got a good idea of how you must be feeling," Kasumi admitted.

"Really? I doubt that it could be anything as bad as what I've been through. But you seem to know all about me and I don't really know anything about you. So if you're going to get me to open up like this, you might as well enlighten me."

"Oh no, it's nowhere near as horrible as that. I'm just a humble fan, I wouldn't want to disturb you by making you listen to my insignificant problems," she stated, hanging her head.

"Well you've got me curious now and you seem to intrigue me for some reason... So why don't you try me? You were the one who said that talking about things helps so now it's your turn," he replied, shooting her a smug smirk.

"Alright, I'll tell you... but only because it's you. I'm just a girl who comes from a small town that doesn't look very highly on women. How they viewed us as unimportant just made me so mad. So I decided to prove them all wrong. I started studying to get into the medical profession, a job dominated by males. Needless to say when word got out that I was trying to be like a man, the people in my hometown were not impressed...

My younger brother was beaten up by all the other kids because of me and my Mother started yelling at me about everything. As for my Dad... well he was pretty outraged and abused me. But the worst of it all was that when he found out I was taking an exam to get into college, he threw me out of the house. My Father said that I was worthless and making a big mistake. He and the rest of my family just left me out on the streets, then and there abandoning me... It was that day I learned the meaning of true anguish and pain," Kasumi explained, flooded by emotions at the tale.

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
**

It reminded her of the sadness and loneliness she felt then. Her blue, violet gaze took on a hardened look at the recollection of the pain she'd endured in the past. As the strong feelings she possessed towards the injustice surfaced, Kasumi was wrapped protectively in a pair of strong, muscular arms. As she looked up into Kai's violet gaze the sympathy was evident in the pair of soft, saddened pools.

"I didn't know something like that had happened to you... You shouldn't have been put through something bad and painful like that. It's not right! But you're safe now."

"I know, I'm alright. Thanks for your concern, Kai. It's just a memory now so I try not to think about it or let it get to me. And you shouldn't be bothered so much by your past either," she replied, leaning into the violet eyed young man's warm embrace.

"It can be hard to sometimes, especially when I feel so alone... So I just go out for walks like this to clear my head."

"You're not alone, Kai. Not anymore, so long as I'm here to help you. I can see through you to how you're just another normal person, craving for the companionship and acceptance of others. And I'll stay here with you as long as you need me. I want to help you, Kai, and be your friend if you'll let me."

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
**

"Why would you want to do something so kind as staying here for me? We've only just met..." Kai wondered, a look of confusion showing on his features.

"Well I've been a fan of yours ever since I first watched you Beyblade. I... um... I really care about you and... like you... But don't mind me, it's not like a royal Highness such as yourself could ever want to give a silly little girl like me time of day... let alone care about me... Just forget I mentioned it," Kasumi stuttered out.

The young woman turned away from Kai as tears threatened to fall from her bright eyes once more.

"Hey, it's okay... you seem like a good enough person. It's really nice to have you here with me and to be able to talk to you as a friend. I guess I just have a hard time expressing myself, it's not your fault so don't go beating yourself up over my account."

The young woman disappearing into Kai's chest again as she sobbed there uncontrollably.

In an attempt to calm her and ease Kasumi's tears he uttered, "Come on Kasumi, don't cry... It'll be alright, I promise you... Just tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing's the matter, I'm just surprised that his Highness could really give someone like me the time of day. I always wished and imagined for the day to come when we would meet and talk together like this... But I never actually believed that such a thing could ever be possible or have the slightest chance in coming true. I'm just so happy, thank you so much Kai," she managed to sniffle through her joyous sobs.

**The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

Reaching up a hand to brush away Kasumi's tears, the young man let out a small smile. "There's no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for all you've done for me, Kasumi. I'm glad that I could have the power to make you feel so happy. But why must you keep calling me Highness? I am no prince."

"Yes you are, with how you have Dranzer and everything you're the Phoenix Prince. Or do you not like the nickname?"

"I guess you can call me that if you want but I'm no Prince, at least not anymore..." Kai shook his head as he sadly stated, "Dranzer's left me and no matter what I do or how hard I try, I can't get him to return to me."

This time it was the young woman's turn to comfort him as she drew Kai close to her.

**The last night away from me  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.  
**

"I'm sure that Dranzer will come back to you, I know that he will come back one day. All you have to do is believe and have faith in him and trust in the friendship the two of you share. I know how much you must miss such a cherished and special friend as your bitbeast. But you'll be alright Kai, just let it all out... I'm here for you just like the way you've been there for me. That's what friend's are for, Kai. Don't worry I'll always be here to help you, no matter what... If there's ever anything you need, just ask and I'll do my best to help you in whatever way I can."

"I know and uh... thanks, it means a lot knowing I have someone here like you to help me. I only wish that Dranzer would come back to me, things just aren't the same without him," Kai sighed, a single tear trailing down his cheek from his violet orbs.

"Aww you're welcome, I'm glad that I'm able to help and make his Highness feel a little better," beamed the young woman.

"Yeah I am, I guess it's nice to have a friend like you to talk to. You're not bad company but you sure are persistant. I've never been able to feel comfortable enough to tell anyone so much about myself before..."

"I guess that's just my way, I seem to have that kind of affect on people. Though I say it's a good thing, seeing this side of you. It's nice that you're able to open up to me so easily, I like it. I know it must be hard but try not to worry about Dranzer so much. He'll come back to you when the time is right, my Prince," she comforted, running a reassuring hand through the two toned grey hair.

"With your confidence and caring for me I think I can manage getting through life without my bitbeast. And accept it. I just hope that one day Dranzer will understand how much I miss him and come back to me. But having you here to keep me going, I don't feel so lost and alone... I'm not afraid anymore," replied Kai as he leaned into Kasumi's loving embrace.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
**

The young woman was overjoyed that she was able to do something to ease his pain. Kai seemed to find peace and condolence in her comforting words as the young man rested his grey head on her. The two of them remained there in each other's arms, Kai looking as if he was in pure contentment as he peacefully lay there with Kasumi.

The lavender haired young woman blushed at their closeness. She was filled with happiness and complete bliss as her heart skipped a beat. Kasumi was still in disbelief at how the love of her life had opened up to and accepted her so freely. It appeared as if he had fallen asleep in her lap as she stroked his soft hair soothingly.

"I love you so much, Kai... I only wish you could learn to love me too someday," Kasumi whispered as she admired the young man who rested on her.

**The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

"I think that I must feel the same way too... It's funny, I've only known you for a short time and yet I already feel as if I could tell you anything. I can actually trust you and I'm comfortable here with you. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before... You're different somehow. I can't explain it, I've never felt this way before... But I think I'm starting to like it," Kai sighed his emotions as he let out a peaceful yawn.

"Oh you're awake... you weren't actually supposed to hear that... But you're right Kai, I know what you mean. It feels as if this is all a dream come true. I don't want to ever wake up or to have our time together come to an end. I want to stay here with you forever. Please don't ever leave me..."

"Don't worry I won't, I will never leave... I'll stay here with you as long as you like, Mistress," Kai replied, glancing down at her.

Kasumi melted into the smouldering violet gaze as she looked up into his beautiful soft, deep orbs. The intoxicating young man stole her breath away with the loving emotion that shimmered there and dripped off his every word.

"That's such a sweet thing for his Highness to call me. You're so good to me... I don't know if I deserve any of this or the love of someone as wonderful and amazing as you," Kasumi remarked, breathing out a sigh.

She was completely at ease as she allowed herself to relax there with him in happy bliss.

"It just felt right and seemed to fit. Mistress, I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone as kind and caring as you. Thank you so much, Mistress... You don't know what it means to me to have someone so loving and understanding here at my side..."

"You're welcome, my noble Highness. You're humble Mistress is always at your service," shre replied, with a slight bow of her lavender head.

The young woman then snuggled closer into his cozy and warm muscular chest. Comfortable in his wonderful manly arms, she stared up at him once more. As drawn to his handsome good looks she was unable to look away for very long.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

After a moment the young woman realized that her lips were merely inches apart from his. Then the young man's head bent down toward her and it happened. The gap between them was closed and Kasumi and Kai's lips touched. Their mouths meeting together as they shared a tender, gentle kiss. The lavender haired young man could not believe her luck at what was happening. Her greatest fantasy and dreams had finally come true, transforming into reality.

Kasumi felt as if the world around them itself stood still. She melted into Kai's soft and lovely lips. The young man deepening the simply magneficant kiss as he drew her as close to him as possible. The young woman returned the kiss passionately with all the deep love and emotion she possessed deep inside her heart.

The two of them expressed and shared their love out there under the quiet of the stars. Kai kissed her back with an equal ammount of passion and Kasumi lost herself in him. The magnitude of his hot body and the loving intensity of his luscious lips were impossible for her to resist. Kasumi senses were taken up in the beautiful, unimaginable moment, her heart pounding, head swimming.

_Damn he is such a good kisser! I love him so much, with all my heart and soul... I've always wanted him to love me too and return my feelings for him... But never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe that such a thing as this could be possible... Of course if this just another one of my dreams I never want to wake up ever again, I'm so happy here with him like this..._

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
And I'll be your reason why.  
The last night away from me,  
Away from me.  
**

A glow erupted from one of her pockets as her emotions for the Beyblader burned steadily like a fire within her. The fiery expression of love and passion continued lasting on as if it were magic. The two of them being completely immersed in the enchanting spell as they were mesmerized by the other.

As they remained ensnared and wrapped up in the loving embrace and passionate kiss, the glow around Kasumi brightened. It's warm light intensified and reaching its peak were bound together by the golden rays. Then there was a streak of red that cascaded down from the sky in a flash. It met with the brilliant yellow light with its own, glowing in a bright scarlet. The red, gold light merged together as one to wash over Kai and Kasumi in a stunning array of dazzling light.

Eventually the burning light simmered down. As it died down the bright scarlet alumminated the young man from a faint warm glow in his pocket. He pulled away from the young woman, at last breaking the unexpected, perfect kiss. Kasumi was sad for the beautiful, wonderfully magical moment to come to an end.

With concern she wondered, "What's wrong, Kai? Is everything alright... I didn't offend you in any way or anything, did I? If you don't like me or this or us, we can stop... Just say the word and I'll leave you be, I swear..."

"No, no.... there's nothing wrong. It's nothing to do with you. That was... well words can't explain how great and wonderful it was. It's just... it's Dranzer..." Kai replied a shocked expression evident on his face.

The young man held out a blue object that contained the source of the scarlet red glow. Gazing closely at it, Kasumii could make out the image of a beautiful, magneficant phoenix that shimmered in its centre.

"_Well done you two, you have finally come to terms with who you truely are. You have openly admitted and accepted your deep feelings for each other and for that we are proud of you. Now through our power and your own love you are joined as one. As it should be and as it has always been meant to be,_" a high pitched, inhuman voice spoke as if it was from some other world.

As the voice went silent the red glow faded into the dark blue Beyblade. It was as if Kasumi and her own bitbeast were connected to it as she was able to experience Kai's friendship and strong bond with the phoenix. The young woman touched a hand down to her own pocket, where the golden glow had vanished and ceased to be as well.

She glanced up at Kai and it looked as if he had also heard the strange, myserious voice. Her bright eyes meeting with his deep, captivating ones in a mutual understanding. The young man was the first to speak as he questioned in a soft, almost inaudible tone.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes," she answered, "But I thought it was my imagination. What do you think it was?"

"It was Dranzer and maybe your sacred spirit too. Though I didn't think you even had a bitbeast, let alone a Beyblade."

"I do, I just um... don't know how to blade," Kasumi answered, feeling a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

Kasumi drew out her own Beyblade that had shined with the golden light for Kai to see. It was a small object of pale blue and silver colour. In its centre where the bit was, rested her bitbeast. It was a remarkable creature, half horse and half eagle. The feathers of which appearing to be a pretty shade of golden white.

"Kai, this is Drakenzar. She is a Hippogriff and has been by my side to protect me for a long time," Kasumi happily introduced.

Once he'd gotten a good look at it she returning Drakenzar's blue and silver blade to its place in her pocket.

"Wow, it looks pretty unique. I've never seen a bitbeast like it before. It seems like the both of you are the reason why I was able to reclaim Dranzer and for that I am grateful," he replied, gently setting a light kiss on top of her lavender head.

The young woman brighlty smiled back up at him, "You're most welcome, Highness. So um... what do we do now? Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I don't know... It's getting preetty late or early, however you want to look at it. We've been out here together like this all night, the sun's coming up."

Glancing up the young woman saw that her companion was right. The first rays of the golden sun brightened up the night sky. The new daylight spreading over the darkness to awaken the world in a tapestry of soft pale twilight.

"You have to leave, don't you?"

"I don't want to... but I probably should. I need to be there to cheer on my teammates and give them my support. If I don't I fear that we could lose. There's too much at stake, riding on this one match," Kai replied, lovingly stroking her flowing strands of soft lavender hair.

Letting out a sigh, Kasumi had to know, "I know but are you sure this isn't a dream? What if this is all in my head and I'm going to wake up any second now?"

"No you won't, this is real. If it weren't I'd still be without Dranzer and we never would have met. I couldn't possibly dream of someone as wonderful and beautiful and perfect as you on my own, Mistress," the young man replied, his tone full of love.

"Oh Kai... I don't want you to leave me! It could be forever until we see each other again, what if we never will?"

"Don't worry, I will never let that happen... I care about you far too much. But until we can be together again, take this to remember me by."

As he spoke Kai drew out something from a hidden place. It was an oval sized black stone. It appeared to burn with an inner fire that danced in the shape of a fiery dazzling phoenix. The dark shimmering stone hung from a golden chain that Kasumi's lover fastened around her neck. She touched the sparkling gem that was now settled above her chest as she admired its stunning beauty in awe.

"Oh Kai, it's so beautiful! Where did you ever get such a gorgeous thing like this?"

Kai replied, "It's an Obsidian, a fiery stone that my Mother gave to me a very long time ago... I want you to have it."

"I don't know if I can really accept this if it belonged to your Mother," Kasumi stated as she went to remove the precious Obsidian.

Clasping her hand in his, Kai reassurred, "No, it's alright, I want you to have it. My Dad gave it to her when they were about our age and now I'm giving it to you. That way you'll never forget my feelings for you and the time that we've spent together. I think that it suits you... so please, keep it."

"In that case I would be honoured to wear his Highness' special pendant. I will cherish it forever as a symbol of our love. Thank you so much for such a lovely gift. I will think of you as long as I wear it and never take it off," Kasumi beamed her appreciation, kissing the young man once again.

Returning her gentle kiss, Kai replied, "I'm glad you approve of it, Mistress. I just wish that I didn't have to go and leave you."

"It's okay, I guess... Now I wish I had something to give to you too. Unless, you would take this so you can know that I am always with you..."

Shrugging off her dark trench coat Kasumi placed it around Kai's broad shoulders. The dark purple folds of the coat fit him perfectly. The long garment making the already good looking young man appear that much more handsome. As Kai wrapped the article of clothing about himself, his arms carressed the frame of Kasumi's slender body once more.

"Thank you, my Mistress. Are you sure that you don't need it to help keep you warm?"

"I'm fine, it's too big for me anyway. Besides I think the coat looks perfect on you, Highness."

"Yes, I suppose it does. Well I guess this is goodbye then... As much as I hate to see this wonderful night with you come to an end," he sighed, sounding sad as he claimed her lips in a final kiss.

Kasumi gave herself into it, unable to resist the spellbinding hold he had of her. Unfortunately she knew that her lover must return to the world that awaited them both. So the young woman eventually broke the tender, romantic expression of their love. Unable to mask her disappointment at the inevitable end to their fantastic night together, Kasumi tried to look on the bright side.

"Believe me I don't want you to go for this to end either. But we have to go back to what's waiting for us out there... I have to return to my studies and you need to go to your friends and team who needs you. Just know that I will always be here for you when you need me. And I will wait for you as long as it takes, always remember that... Try not to think of this as a goodbye but rather a new beginning for us and our relationship."

"I will and I promise you that one day we will be together again soon," stated Kai.

The two of them reluctantly released each other from the loving embrace. And Kai finally departed from the area of trees that surrounded them. The dark purple trench coat spread around Kai as it swept out behind his feet. The coat flapping in the light morning breeze with his white scarf as he faded farther and farther from Kasumi's sight. Sadly she watched him leave her. When she could see him no more Kasumi brought up a hand to touch the sacred treasure he had given to her.

"I will never forget you, Kai. Farewell, Phoenix Prince... until our next meeting," Kasumi whispered out to the wind.

Looking away from where Kai had been, Kasumi left the place of nature behind for the outside world. Kasumi kept the memory of Kai and their precious night together close to her heart as she walked away. Kasumi smiled slightly, happy to have her dreams come true. Her mind still enwrapped in the magical moment that had transpired between them as Kasumi silently returned to her own life that lay waiting for her.

* * *

I hope that you enjoy this as much I did. I think that the pair are great together and that this turned out very well. Anyway let me know what you think of it and the pair and if you would like to see more of them.


End file.
